One goal in developing a drug is to provide dosage forms which make it possible to maintain a certain amount or concentration of drug in a subject's body that will remain constant for several hours. Often this may not be achieved by traditional rapidly disintegrating tablets, as these tablets release the active ingredient contained therein all at once. For this reason, alternative dosage forms have been developed which are capable of improving the bioavailability of a drug upon oral administration. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0104780.
Cyclopropanecarboxylic acid {2-[(1S)-1-(3-ethoxy-4-methoxy-phenyl)-2-methanesulfonyl-ethyl]-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindol-4-yl}-amide (Compound A) has the following structure:

Compound A exhibits poor aqueous solubility (2 μg/mL), and is generally not suitable for oral administration by standard formulations. Thus, there exists a need for alternative formulations of Compound A in order to increase the bioavailability of the drug upon oral administration. Provided herein are oral dosage forms addressing this need.